1st Things 1st
by unerburger
Summary: Mia is different since the 7th book. Alot different, here Mia is 18, and dealing with things coming her way, but she isnt coping. Neither is Michael.
1. 1st Things 1st

_UPDATE: this is set when Mia is 18 and in her last year of AEHS. After the incident with Lilly and Class President, Mia is more assertive, she is much more popular, and Lana is friends with Lilly, now all that the story needs is Michael, Mia and Michael stayed together but there relationship isn't doing to well, Michael is fed up with Mia's popularity as a princess and at high school._

_Hope you enjoy._

Michael phoned

Our phone conversation went as so:

"Mia you cannot keep doing this to me, I'm sure Ling Su can wait until after we have had dinner."

Michael begged me to spend the time with him, but i couldn't do this to Ling su

"Michael, I'm sorry." I said unsympathetically.

"No your not!"

He hung up the phone, how could he hang up on me like this? Like that?

I will show him. I,...He is always out with his college 'buddy's' high school is important to me, epically my friends more so. I have to help her with her work, i am kind of sorry that Michael is on his own again, but he has to stop pressuring me.

I think i love him, but its just a relationship at the moment i cannot have one.

God dam Michael.

* * *

2am, after a disastrous night: 

I wish Ling Su wasn't so stupid, she ended up ignoring my help, dragged me to a club, what do i need more than publicity right? We sat around some table had a few drinks.

Checked out some good looking guys, but one really did catch Ling Su's eyes, it was Michael.

GREAT!

"Check Michael out. He looks hot" Ling Su spoke with a fluster.

"Jesus he is my boyfriend of course i know how h..."

As i looked up, he was in a dark pair of jeans and he had his Weezer T on and well he was wearing chucks, with a new hair cut! WHEN DID HE GET HIS HAIR CUT?

I wasn't best pleased.

I got up and directed straight towards him.

He saw me, and walked away, to the men's to be precise, so i did what any sain person would do.

I followed him.

"Mia, I'm taking a leak do you mind?" Michael kept his eyes glued to the urinal.

"No, its not like i haven't seen it before, you are my boyfriend, what are you doing here? With a new hair cut?" i was annoyed, i don't know why, oh yes i do. He walked away from me. How dare he?

He finished peeing, and walked to a sink, washed his hands and dried them, then looked at me, straight in the face, and said words i never wanted to her or ever expect from Michael.. They went like so.

"Look LANA, i don't know you anymore, my girlfriend wouldn't have blown me off to go clubbing with her friend, and she if she did try, she would have done one better and asked me to come with her, I think my girlfriend finished it with me when she told me she couldn't meet me again for the 7th time this week. Now if you don't mind, my dear friend Felix is waiting for me to help him get away from some skank called Ling Su"

That was it in front of men, in the men's room and left me there. Walked out, like a cold man, who doesn't love me anymore I don't think this is good at all, i have lost Michael, and it could be for good if i don't do something, am i being too assertive?

_(a/n R&R please let me know what you think, i was shocked but what i wrote too, but this is how its supposed to happen. Mia has aksed for it, i am int he middle of uploading what i wrote in the summary on the pc, and when its complete i will publish it straight out all together so you wont have to wait. R&R. thanks, Becks.,)_


	2. After Hours

_(a/n, ok so someone reviewed i will update, and your review, made me think, i was like Mia being horrible to Lana? No._

_Michael is talking to Mia, he called her Lana, because she doesn't like being called Lana, Lana is the only person in the world Mia dislikes. In 4 days time i will upload the story that lead to this. I have it all on paper am putting it all on pc and correcting mistakes Thanks for the review nice to know I'm not the only person that reads these. Ok here is the next chapter)_

Lady's Room, In Jabberjaw. (yes a club named after a Phantom Planet song.)

OK, i escaped the mens, and am now hiding in a cubicle in the womens, HOW DARE HE DO THAT!

Obnoxious, son of a, ok I'm not going to say that word as i do not curse, curse's are bad, like in the episode of south park, where they swear on tv, then everyone else starts swearing, then it brings on a huge curse on the world. everyone starts being sick and people start dying and maybe i should do that! Maybe it would happen, that would be good, then Lana would disappear but to my dismay it would be my fault.

God this sucks!

I know, i will just disappear maybe this would help Michael stop being annoyed at me, maybe i would be a better person. WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT IM A GREAT PERSON.

Everyone hates Lana Weinberger, and i am In her shoes, but it's not all its cracked up to be.

I have lost the only man i will ever love and i have lost my best friend, what the heck am i playing at, don't get me wrong, Lilly drove me nuts, but she still listened we had a great relationship, and i even miss Boris. How is this possible, Tina stopped talking to Lilly, and that annoyed Boris, Boris LEFT Tina, and is back with Lilly, he is such a fool, Tina is wonderful.

Ok im rambling away from what i am supposed to be writing about. Michael.

I need a plan. A plan to get him back, and the old me, I'm fed up with my friends not being there and my boyfriend calling me Lana and well everything I WANT TO BE IGNORED!

I need a devious plan, but what kind of plan, I'm too annoyed to think something up. Ok i know, i will get back to you.

* * *

My bedroom

Ok so i left the ladies, after making my face up with make up and wiping away those stupid tears.

I walked over to the bar, to order a drink. I was waiting and Michael's friend Felix came over to me.

"Where's Michael?" Felix look partially concerned.

"Um, he left the bathroom ages ago, maybe he's in some corner making out with some freak"

Felix looked at me as though he had never met her before in his life.

"Michael said you changed but not this much, Mia before you lose Michael, you need to look at yourself in the mirror, your starting to look like Lana"

With that the freak walked away. Good. Because i would have totally argued back, but the bartender came back with my drink, i knocked back a few and decided to go and find Ling Su to moan at her for such a pathetic night.

I didn't find want i wanted, i was right when i told Felix Michael would be making out with some freak in the corner but i didn't expect it to be my best friend.

I walked straight over to them, and with my cocktail, i poured it in Michaels hair and the rest onto Ling Su's. How dare they! Now i am home alone and very annoyed by my at my best friend and NOW EX boyfriend. How much i loved him.

_(A/N ok this is my 2nd chapter, Michael and Ling, will anythign come of it, will Michael be horrible about any of this or will he beg Mia for forgiveness OR will he do nothing. Find out in my next chapter.)_


	3. By The Bed

(_a/n ok so this is chapter 3.)_

* * *

Homeroom, School.

OH, before i start ranting i got THAT letter in the post! I'm not opening it, no way ho say, its just crazy.

Well last night was a blast, don't ya think?

What a mess. I haven't seen Ling Su yet, which is a great thing, because i have had enough of back stabbers.

I know i have been harsh on Michael and i should talk to him, i was going to but he was with Ling Su, not long after calling her a skank, what was he playing at?

He always used to say she wasn't near to princess material, like me, i was. Even though i hate it, i would love for him to walk up to me and call me princess id forgive him and we could make out over by our tree.

This really blows.

* * *

On a park bench, near Columbia.

Guess, who i saw, Ling Su and she smiled at me, the nerve, this is how it went.

She smiled, "why on earth are you smiling at me, you have some nerve?"

she grabbed my arm, and dragged me, yes dragged me! Into some room, i was too angry to pay attention. As i got in the room all these words flew from my mouth. Some of them i barely remember, the main gist was that she was a deceiving cow, I know i told her that Michael called her a skank in the bathroom and that he was only making out with her, to get back at me.

She didn't like this, and snapped back.

"Mia what happened to you? Your a heartless wench."

"You were making out with my boyfriend, you didn't even know that he and i had just split so for all you knew he was with me" I snapped back. "Some sort of friend you are, who are you to judge me"

That was enough i wanted away from there and everywhere.

I walked straight out of school, i walked aimlessly for a few hours and found myself at Columbia, Michaels College.

I'm just sat on a bench and just watching the students bundling this is an appropriate time to open that letter, if I'm accepted then i will go and find him and tell him.

* * *

Michaels Bathroom, Columbia Dorm's

Well that was expected.

* * *

My bedroom, Mom's apartment.

Ok so i went to see Michael, and tried to talk he let me in, and we did anything but talk, he opened the door. Left the door open and walked away. I went straight in for the kill, but he turned round aimed straight for me and kissed me on the lips, so deep and so passionate, so Michael. I have to change for this man, he loves me so much. We made out passionately for like what felt like forever, but it wasn't I pulled away, i could be doing this to neither him or me.

"As much as i would like to do this for a LONG time, we cant, we have to sort things out Michael"

He looked up at me with those adorable eyes, and smiled.

"I'm sorry for making out with Ling, you really pushed the wrong buttons yesterday, i didn't mean for you to pour your drink over my hair, i just miss the old Mia, the one thats loves to sit and watch Star Wars movies with me, the one that i never stop singing too, Mia i love you so much. I'm so sorry"

with that i pushed him onto his bed, where we started making out and cemented our relationship a heck of a lot more.

It was ever so painful, at first, but sooner on it was so much fun and Michael and I were so into the moment, i defiantly couldn't and wouldn't ask for a better man, I'm so happy.


	4. The Happy Ending?

(a/n chapter 4, i think some of you are reading this a bit wrong, look at it from a rude but slightly confused Mia Thermopolis)

* * *

In my room, Listening to Bootleg, a brilliant Phantom Planet album

Ok so this isn't what i want, sure i love Michael but i don't think he is the one. The one i'm supposed to have given my virginity too, loved for so long, i don't think he is the one anymore. He is too much of a puppy, and i don't want that, the problem is how to tell him, i this is how my plan is gonna go, if he makes a few changes then i will make a lot more.

How to tell him? I cant linger around this question i just have to do it.

* * *

Homeroom.

Ok so here goes my event full day of trying to get to Michael, and work out our plan, it is our plan, if he wants me to change then so does he, there is no way this is going to be an easy ride, i have sacrificed a lot to be where i am now, i'm gonna be sacrificing a lot more to go back to a tiny bit, if you understand what i am saying, basically, if i change so does he.

As much as i adore Michael, i don't think out relationship can last on false promises and sweet kisses.

I know i love Michael, but changes need to be made.

Note to self: Stop telling yourself, go and do it.

Note back to self: FINE!

* * *

Michael's Dorm room bathroom.

Well that worked don't you think?

I came round he started to make out with me, WHILST his friend was in the room, i stopped and looked at Michael with my eyes glancing over to his friend.

"Hey Dave were going for a walk" Michael told his friend before grabbing my hand and walking me out of the room.

"Where are we going?" i asked, what else was i going to do?

He answered the opposite to what answer i wanted to know, "We are going to the bridge, see that one over there" He pointed to this little bridge in the college grounds park that ran over a little stream, so perfect.

"Ok"

So we got there and i stood facing the water that flowed beautifully beneath my feet, as i watched it's brisk flow, i felt Michael wrapping his arms around me, i looked down to check it was him, but instead i was greated with a velvet box..


	5. Badd Business

_(a/n yes Mia is being a jerk, thats what she is now, she is in the A crowd. They will coming into the story, but at the moment I'm trying to concentrate on Michael and Mia's relationship, from Mia's point of view obviously)_

* * *

Still in Michaels Bathroom. 

He opened it and out popped this beautiful ring, i turned to face Michael, and looked straight in his eyes.

"Will you marry me Miss Thermopolis?"

I couldn't help it, i do love Michael i do, but something in me said run. I admit now, i resisted it, i love him, of course i will marry him, but i have to tell him.

"Michael, I will, but..." He looked at me as though he wanted to kick my ass.

"But you want me to change...and i want you to change."

he looked at me not too surprised. "the puppy dog eye's don't do it anymore?" he ask so intently.

"Yes! But sometimes Michael your just too nice, as much as i love you, your too sweet. I know this sounds crazy but your not assertive enough, please though please say we will get married?"

He stared at me like i was a ghost, he took my hand and placed the ring it it, flatly he walked off. Straight to his dorm room.

What is he playing at this isn't the kind of changes i meant, sure obviously i want him to stop being so sweet and stuff but he just asked me to marry him this is a moment for cuddles and kisses and i love yous, i swear men are just as confusing.

I am in his bathroom now, sitting here looking at my finger with this simple and so beautiful ring on my finger, trying to contemplate what all that was about.

I understand but i don't, sitting here writing it back, for me to understand isn't helping either!


	6. Can't Take It

_(a/n ok here is chapter 5, changes are being made and Mia is understanding them. she wil soon well so will you very soon)_

* * *

At Grechin's in her room, listening to the delights of The Dears. 

I needed to go somewhere so i came to Grechin's, she listens and doesnt judge, and she tells me things i need to know if i am in a rut like i am, but guess what she doesnt know what to do. Go with it.

Go with it? he looked like and idiot.

What happend i said a few changes not that, i left his bathroom, which was when he shoved past me with a chemist bag in his hand.

i asked him if he wanted me to stay and he said yeas so i can see the changes sure i was cuious.

I stayed, like an idiot half an hour of washing hair and blow drying Michael came out.

I was lost for words and everything else i had, he walked out of the bathroom in his Ramones top, he's nicely crinkled jeans and BLOND HAIR!

NO NO NO NO!

I didnt know what to do, so i did what i, Mia Thermopolis would do, i cried.

He just looked at me crying, blank expression. "Well is this what you want? i have changed is it not good enough Mia, because to be honest i dont know how much you want me to change, im completly clueless?"

With which i cried more.

He looked aweful, with his hair blond and his dark brown eyesbrows. He looked just like Josh Richer did when he went to high school, only Josh had the worst fashion ever.

"Michael!" i screamed obviously loud enough for a reaction, i stood and walked out of his dorm, he followed m to the exit of the building, then left me.

I can't stop crying, and it's just all wrong, his just taking this too personally. I need to go home, maybe i can catch him online.

* * *

My room, STILL CRYING. 

I'm such a freak, how could i do this to him, and i cant have a boyfriend looking like that, maybe i should just finish it with him, to stop us going through more pain.

STOP IT! you love him you accepted his proposal, you have school tomorrow. go and sleep girl.

Lunch, with Grechin, Mario, Greg, and Lilani.

God this IS depressing, im the only one here who isnt partnered off, well that i know off. I need to see Michael, something has to give, i dont want to loose him, i cant.

God i need some music, and alcohol, im going out tonight. i dont care.

The girls are up for it so are the guys, so im going out. yay.

* * *

Ladies room in Jabberjaw. 

I think i have grown a custom to this cubicle, its niceand comforting, and well all i can here is Mellowdrone, which is superb.

Tonight is really boringme, i must admit i look stunning, i have nice pastel green top on with my fave par of jeans and the guys are falling over my feet, but no matter how hard i try i alway look at them and say no, point out that im engaged and they get the message, one creep wouldnt, surprise surprise, he wouldnt leave me alone, he drooled and drooled. When i tried to walk away he grabed my wrist as to hold me close, so i swung my right arm straight into his face, the whole club cheered me. It was weird, but i had to get out, so i am here. All i want to do is watch a star wars movie. Im going to see Michael.

* * *

Michael's Dorm Room, he's moaning at me for writing but how can i not tell you this. 

I walked in here and well he looked at me dumstruck, with his tounge hanging out.

I walked to him and placed my hand on his jaw as to pick it up, in the process i smiled and kissed him, i then cuddled him and kissed him furiously after seeing is hair is brown again, i cant do anything but play with it, he filled me in on what he did, used one of those not so permanant ones, we had a talk and he just wanted to freak me out like i did him, anpparantly me saying yes, but then saying he needed to change freaked him out, it did me too.

He has stopped being so gooey, but i needto stop being harsh and refusing his kisses and well being such a horrible person.


	7. Hey Now Girl

_(a/n hi yeah, chapter 7, if you cant tell, i have no work and im drowning myself out with Phantom Planet. Im going to see them on the 7th June and boy i don't think i can say how excited i am else i will ramble on. But thats why im using a lot of Phantom Planet song tittles. Enjoy)_

* * *

Home, with Rocky watching The Wiggles.

Which is so not fun, sure he is a 2 year old but does he find that fun?

Last night was wonderful by the way, we sat and watched Star Wars pretty weird, don't get me wrong i enjoyed it, but it was just so surreal. I didn't want it to end.

But it has, now i am at home and its morning, before school and i don't want to go, i know this sounds horrible but i don't want to have to suffer Grechin, Mario, Greg, and Lilani.

Im so horrible. What am i?

* * *

Eventful no? Hiding in a room somewhere in school.

This is no good, Tina is now reading a book but i just had a stand off with Lilly.

Here is how it went word for word, how can someone who is no longer a friend hurt so much, oh yeah, she was my best friend so she still knows every detail about my stupid pitiful self.

I was walking to G&T which is no fun now Michael has left AEHS but its still G&T i get to write as much as i want, im mid writing an article for the school paper, and in it i am disputing with some of the students namely Lilly Moscovitz about Royal's being a royal it helps a lot to know my stuff and Lilly has a fight on her hands, she doesn't like this.

Anyway i was walking to G&T and someone screams up the corridor, i turn to see who it is, and there she is with her pug face scrunched up, now what have i done for her to be blessing my presence.

"Who do you think you are?" Lilly screamed in my face, i just rolled my eyes.

"I think you and i both know thats obvious, why im Princess Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo" Lilly was annoyed to say the least.

"No your just Mia Thermopolis a heartless wench who ruined my brother and now me, where do you get off printing this!" I must admit i was confused, ruined Michael?

"Ruined Michael? Who said me 'ruining' Michael was your business, and what do you mean ruining Michael?"

Lilly looked at me as if i didn't know. Which was right i didn't have a clue.

"I know about your turning down his proposal, then telling him he needed to change then laughing at his change which was horrible of you, and now you don't see him? WHERE DO YOU GET OFF!"

What has happened here? This wasn't looking good everyone was watching and by the looks of it they are taking Lilly the pug's side.

"Lilly Michael and i are getting married as soon as i have finished High School we talked about it last night, and for your freaking information you nosy PUG i did not laugh when he died his hair, i did the opposite, you know how much i like your brother what happens between me and him is our business and i would appreciate it if you would mind your own. I mean at least my boyfriend has taken in the fashion world and stopped tucking in his jumper when he was 5!" I spat back rather hastily but i was annoyed, how dare she with that she, she did what i wasn't expecting, she cried, and then she ran off, with Lana Weinburger shortly following. A few people came up to me, high fived me and congratulated me, but to be honest i felt terrible, the only person who i can talk to is Tina, she knows what Lilly and i were and are like now, she can help me, im sure and she has, she has told me to stop being stupid Lilly was in the wrong for starting a commotion in the hall and for bringing up Michael, also she congratulated me on my article.

In the last article, Lilly mainly criticized the Genovian family, because they were to improper with how they let the next heir to the Genovian throne party and have boyfriends whom she doesn't wish to make her consort or any other. She obviously didn't enjoy my reply, it was my Grandmere who helped me write it,

which is superb, might i add,

Here is the article.

_**An Official Statement from the Dowager Princess Of Genovia. **_

_As the Dowager Princess Of Genovia i would be more than happy to let this feud between two very intelligent best friends to just be mindless, but when a 'reporter' with a very known name in her high school decides to take it upon herself to insult the way i run my family, this is a completely different subject. _

_Mia is 18 years old and with this she gains responsibility which im sure, Miss Moscovitz has none off after the way she wrote her last article. My dear, i could send a law suite your way for slander, so please when you have finished insulting the way i run my family look at what you read and how it is said before you print because i will not think twice about sending my lawyers to court for this. _

As you can tell Grandmere was the least to say annoyed.

I carried the article on with a few more paragraphs about being Mia Thermopolis, and how my lifestyle is just the same as any other teenager, and the topic at hand was not myself, and that it was Royal's as a whole.

Lilly was annoyed.

Now i am with Tina who is stuck in a book that says on the front 'how to bag prince charming' this girl has no idea how wonderful i think she is.

Ok so i don't know what im going to do now.

Yes i do, im going over to Michaels.


End file.
